


Candy Fight

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored archangel was always fun to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Fight

There’s a pile of candy wrappers scattered on the floor around her and on the table. Another one pinged off Anna’s head. 

Anna only turned the page of the World Weekly News she was reading. 

Gabriel huffed, boots knocking together where he’s propped them up on the table. Anna smiled, making sure it was hidden behind the paper. Time as the Trickster had made Gabriel even more mischievous than ever. 

One of Gabriel’s boots poked at the newspaper. 

Anna calmly moved it out of reach. 

Gabriel grumbled. 

Anna smirked. 

A snap of fingers, followed by the rattle of a spoon against a bowl let Anna know Gabriel had switched from candy bars to something else. She peered around the edge of the paper to see a big bowl of ice cream with different flavours piled high, topped off by cherries, chocolate sauce and whip cream. 

Gabriel was definitely bored. And a bored Gabriel was a fun Gabriel. 

Silence reigned for several minutes, broken only by the rustle of her paper, and the scraping of the spoon against the bowl. 

Something cold landed on her head. Anna blinked, reaching up to find melting ice cream in her hair. She lowered the paper to glare at Gabriel. Gabriel gave her an innocent look only Sam Winchester could pull off. 

She sighed, closing the paper and setting it aside. With a thought she conjured up a second spoon, digging it into Gabriel’s ice cream. The icy treat was rich and creamy, melting on her tongue. Anna hummed in pleasure at the way it tasted. 

She wrapped her mouth around the spoon, slowly pulling it out as she made sure she didn’t leave any trace behind. 

Gabriel was eyeing her. Or rather her mouth and spoon. 

Anna grinned as she dipped her spoon into the bowl again. 

The second spoonful ended up sliding down Gabriel’s forehead. 

He blinked at her, looking startled. It was a good look on him. 

Anna calmly went for another bite. Gabriel scooped up the running ice cream with his fingers, sticking them in his mouth to suck nosily on them. 

Anna just watched, enjoying her next mouthful of whipped cream and raspberry topping 

Gabriel picked up his spoon. He dipped into the bowl, watching Anna. 

Anna waited, keeping her eyes on Gabriel’s instead of the bowl.

Gabriel smirked as he raised his spoonful of ice cream. Quicker then she could react, Anna found herself losing her shirt as the ice cream landed between her breasts. 

She shivered at the coldness of it , feeling it sliding down into her bra. Gabriel was chuckling, his eyes bright with mirth. 

Anna only put her spoon down and reached behind her back. Gabriel’s eyes grew wide as she undid her bra and took it off. She dropped it to the floor before sitting back in her chair. 

Gabriel looked down, leering at her breasts. Anna let him, feeling the way her nipples tightened under his gaze. 

His shout of outrage had her laughing as the bowl of ice cream she’d called up landed upside down on his head, its contents spilling over his head, shoulders and chest. 

Gabriel may be a bored Trickster and Archangel but Anna had been around him long enough to pick up a few of his tricks plus one or two more learned from her time as a human. 

As Gabriel tossed the bowl aside and looked at her, raising his fingers to snap, Anna knew it was on.

Ten minutes later, both of them had tumbled to the floor in a messy heap of ice cream, butterscotch and chocolate sauce with whipped cream in their hair. Their clothes had disappeared sometime and Anna couldn’t recall if that was her or Gabriel’s doing. 

She was sprawled across Gabriel’s chest, chuckling as she leaned down to kiss him, sucking the cherry he was holding from between his lips. She swallowed it as Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her, a perfectly knotted cherry stem resting on it. 

Anna just shook her head. She levered herself up, brining her breasts up to Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel leaned up, sucking one breast into his mouth. 

She shuddered, rocking her hips against his as she felt his tongue lave over her nipples, cleaning away the remnants of their fight. He switched to her other breast, using one of his hands to cup and stroke the other one. 

Anna moaned, arching into his hands and mouth. Then his free hand was sliding down her body, reaching between her legs to graze her clit. Anna ground down into his touch. 

Gabriel moved lower, sliding a finger into her. She spread her legs to give him better access. His mouth felt so good on her breasts, his hand warm and gliding over her skin. Another finger joined the first to sink deeper inside her. 

Anna thrust down on them, driving them deeper. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, tongue flicking over it. Anna cried out, lost in the dual sensations of his fingers inside her and his mouth on her breasts. 

He added a third finger, stretching her in a pleasant way. He shoved them in hard and fast, the rhythm enough to tip her over. She came hard, spilling wet over his hand. 

Tiny aftershocks rippled through her as she slumped against Gabriel’s chest. He kissed her temple, running his hands over her back. 

Feeling him hard against her belly, Anna rose up. She grinned at him as she slithered down his body, making sure to rub over all of him. 

Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows as she settled between his legs. Anna blew warm air gently over the tip of his cock, enjoying the way he shivered. She reached out to a melted pile of ice cream sundae, dipping her fingers into the whipped cream. 

She spread the cream down the length of Gabriel’s cock, hearing him laugh as he watched her. 

His laughter quickly changed to a low moan as she sucked lightly on the head. She wrapped one hand around the base of his cock to steady him for her to go to work. 

Gabriel slumped back to the ground, panting as she blew him. She took her time, enjoying the solid heft of him in her mouth and the faintest trace of whipped cream against her tongue. When Gabriel’s hips started to thrust upwards, Anna resettled herself to let him slide deeper inside her mouth. 

His hand on her head was her only warning. She sucked harder, feeling him come, spurting hot and salty down her throat. She swallowed him down, hearing his soft groans. 

Finally, Anna pulled away to crawl up and slump against Gabriel’s side. Gabriel lazily raised one hand and snapped. 

The mess in the kitchen and on their bodies disappeared as they ended up in the huge bed Gabriel had conjured up. 

Anna grinned and snuggled up closer to him. She wondered what they would get up to next.


End file.
